A microprocessor is capable of performing operations such as arithmetic operations, logical operations, and circuit control operations. An operation of man-machine interface becomes more convenient when microprocessors are applied in electronic products. For example, microprocessors are provided inside televisions, video recorders, and video players.
In the process of developing microprocessors, microprocessors are low-level 8-bit designs at the beginning. Along with the advance of science and technology, high-level 16-bit and 32-bit microprocessors have been developed. The application areas of microprocessors become wider and more extensive. Therefore, the applications of microprocessors can be found in toys, household appliances, vehicles, consumer electronics products, and so on.
However, under diversified application circumstances, microprocessors often work in conjunction with a high operating clock frequency in order to execute operating systems and support several function engine circuits, thus microprocessors are obviously not energy efficient. Therefore, the present invention provides a power management method to reduce power consumption of a multi-microprocessor system.